vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
VGCW/2013-12-03
__TOC__ "I Never Asked For The FALCON PUNCH" Match Matchup Highlights The pair start off with Falcon getting off a Falcon press just moments into the match. The two then brawl back and forth for a few minutes, looking for a moment to strike, until Falcon hits Jensen with a neckbreaker. The Cyborg is bodied from that point forward, taking several knees to the face. He gains a little momentum after reversing a suplex, but a powerful knee to the face knocks him down. Adam is able to get back up only to receive a falcon punch for his trouble. He to continue the fight, but is unable to use his comeback, giving Falcon the advantage. Every time it feels like Jensen gets a little momentum, Falcon is there to answer back, keeping himself ahead as a knee to Adam’s face busts him open. Adam doesn’t give up, but when Falcon gets off a comeback of his own, it’s clear that it’s almost over. Adam is able to get a fine few attacks in, but one final Falcon punch is all Falcon needs to take Adam out, putting him down for three. Winner Other Plot Guile and Duke Nukem discuss Duke's upcoming match against Ganondorf, scheduled for later that night. Though Guile cautions his teammate that Ganon will be a tough opponent, Duke is confident that he will be able to "rip his balls off and feed them to him", and will show everyone why they should always bet on Duke. "ASSASSINATE THIS DAN" Match Matchup Highlights the match starts out with a very fast pace, with Ezio putting on a showcase of his new moveset by kicking Dan in the head. Dan opts for a more calculated, grapple-based offense but his head is steadily kicked in by Ezio. Dan is however able to use a decent amount of reversals and tosses to keep him in the match, the two men mostly even as the fight goes on. Dan is able to make enough space from Ezio let off a super taunt, gaining some momentum as he presses on. Ezio uses a comeback, but Dan is able to counter it, keeping himself ahead. Needing to change the pace, Ezio throws Dan outside, and gets off a set of attacks to bring him back into the match. At this point, both men try and finish the other one off, but each time they try, the other counters back, each man pushing hard to end it. Dan is able to use a second Super Taunt but that only nets him a two count. Sensing opportunity, Ezio jabs him with a Poison Blade and Dan goes down for a three count, ending the match with a win for Ezio. Winner Other Plot Meanwhile, Phoenix Wright realizes where the Chaos Emerald he has been seeking has gone; after Snake was done with it, he returned it to its original owner. He decides that If he could grab his target's locker key, then he'll be able to placate the voices that have been haunting him since his time travel mishap. Phoenix idly wonders who the voices are, and why they're so eager to enter our world, but decides to that he’ll find out when he gets the emerald. "Earth, Wind, and Fire" Triple Threat Match Matchup Highlights Satan and Scorps open up by working against the Big Blue Machine, managing to double DDT him before this brief alliance shatters and Scorpion finds himself double teamed. The match continues in that style, alliances forming then breaking over and over. Scorpion puts on a very good showing, manages to choke slam Air Man and hit a catapult superkick on Satan in quick succession. The three men continues to brutally attack one another, but being unable to pin due to the third man always rushing to break the pin when they try. Scorpion finds himself on the reciving end of a double team, but is able to recover when he superkicks Air Man out of the sky as he tries to just from the ropes. Air man answers back with an Air Shooter, but Satan breaks the pin. Second Air Shooter, and Satan breaks the pi again to keep the match going. Scorps then delivers a choke slam and a superkick to Satan, but both times, Air man stops the pin. As the match goes on, it becomes clear that no man will get a pin until both of their opponents are down, a moment that seems to occure when Scorpion botches a splash over the ropes, but Satan kicks at roughly 2.9 to keep the match alive. Another Botch from Scorpion almost allows Satan to pin Air man, but he then kicks out at 2.9 as well. With all three men exhausted, they give it their all, using finisher after finisher as each man desperately tries to get their moment to pin. In the end, Scorpion superkicks Air Man by the ropes, knocking him down, and Satan ends up hitting them when he tries to break up the pin, delaying him just enough for Scorpion to get the three count. Winner Other Plot Kefka Palazzo is interviewing the "worst GM ever", Gabe Newell, accusing him of rigging the rumble to put him in at number 40, with Gabe insisting he drew a random number like everyone else. Kefka continues to berate Gabe, pointing out that the last winner before Gabe was Gabe’s assistant, and that last weeks 2/3 falls title match somehow failed to be 2/3 falls. Gabe answers that the title match was a legitimate goof, and that the fact that he and his "partner" Adam Jensen were the last Rumble winners was coincidental. Gabe then wonders if Kefka's anger is in any way related to him eliminating Kefka at the end of the Rumble. Kefka admits that he's "mad, mad, mad!", and Gabe gives him a match to let the clown blow off steam... a hell in a cell match against him. "Wario Impact" Match Matchup Highlights Wario shows off a decent set of moves during the match, with Goemon mostly trying to come up with some kind of answer to them. Wario using his strength to toss Goemon around the ring with ease. Goemon is able to get in a few small moves, but can’t get a good offensive going, as Wario unleashes move after move on the thief. Goemon is able to get a set of attacks in near the end, pushing himself hard against Wario, before using two Maximum Impacts to try and take him out, but it simply isn't enough to make up from the start of the fight, as Wairo kicks and lets lose a Money Shot on Goemon to take him out for three and win the match. Winner '"Dragon vs. Ball" Tag Team Match' Matchup Highlights With both sides not wanting to lose, the Saiyans wanting to show they still have it, and the dragons wanting to make a good first impression, the teams go at it hard, fighting for victory. Vegeta, whose recent resurrection was certainly a production, seems back to his old jobbing ways early on when he takes a Front-Facing Atomic Wedgie Drop from Billy before tagging out. Nappa has better luck against Jimmy, using his absolute advantage in size and strength to great effect. Billy seems better equipped to handle the hoss, even reversing a power slam on him. He manages to slap the Prince of All Saiyans right across his face while Jimmy holds his arms, before Nappa tags back in and the back and forth continues once again. Jimmy and Vegeta square off for a while, culminating in the Dragon pulling off a sunset flip powerbomb over the ropes. Vegeta starts to run it back, trying to regain lost momentum against the new team, even countering a comeback to keep the Saiyans in the game before letting out a neckbreaker in the middle of the right. The pairs rush out of the ring, continuing their fight near Table-san as all four men go at it, with Vegeta seeming to accidentally strip Table-San's during the scuffle. Once the action returns to the ring, Vegeta eats a double team splash from Billy as punishment, Vegeta is able to recover, and lets out a Dragon Rush against his opponent, but when Nappa rushes to block the other dragon, the Ref seems to block his attack, letting Jimmy free Billy before the three count. Both sides then tag out, trying to use a hot tag only to both fail, unable to use it properly. With both sides now worn down, each one trying to put the other away, Vegeta is able to get off a comeback against Billy, as well as preventing Jimmy’s own, giving the Saiyans the edge. Billy tags out, and so does Vegeta, leaving Nappa and Jimmy to fight it out. Napps almost scores a pin their and then, but Billy sets his brother free before the three count, before attacking Vegeta outside the ring. With all fighters now going all out, The crowd chants out “This is awesome.” In appreciation, as Nappa and Jimmy trade 2.9s with each over, both of them refusing to give up, but in the end, a scoop slam from Nappa is able to keep Jimmy down just long enough for the pin, and Billy arrives a few moments too late to break the pin, giving the Saiyans the victory. Winner Results First match for New Challengers: Billy Lee and Jimmy Lee. "Bottom of the Barrel" VGCW vs. WWE Match Matchup Highlights It’s jobber vs jobber in the return of VGCW VS WWE, as both men go at it. Being smaller wrestlers, Gary and Zach cut a snappy pace with a lot of quick takedowns. The pair fight back and forth, with Gary seeming to have a small edge against Zack, both men trading moves to wear the other down, with Gary scoring a hard blow as he manages to perform a running kick into Zack’s face, before using a Master Ball to inflict damage. With Gary seemingly in control, working Zack down, but a sudden Rough Ryder takes him by surprise, letting Zack get a 2.9 off of it. With the fight suddenly looking even again, both men return to fighting hard, big move after big move being used against their opponent. Gary manages to get in another Master Ball, followed up by followed up by several powerful moves, but Garry isn’t able to pin in time, allowing Zack to land his own finisher to tage Garry out for three, and showing Gary is the worse jobber. Winner Results First VGCW vs. WWE match of the 2k14 era. VGCW vs. WWE is now 6-5. Other Plot Back in his office, Gabe Newell grouses about how "rude and mean" Kefka was during his interview earlier. When Adam Jensen suggests that the clown might have had a point, Gabe points out that he isn't a complete screw-up and that the new security team that he had hired has finally arrived. Though Jensen hasn't met them yet, they're apparently around and getting to know the building. Jensen wishes Gabe good luck in his upcoming match, to Gaben's confusion. As he is pointedly reminded that he had booked himself into a match with Kefka about thirty minutes ago, he realizes that he needs to get out to the ring right away! "Kefka Blows Off Steam" Hell in a Cell Match Matchup Highlights Kefka is wasting no time here, doing his best to stick it to the GM while we has a chance. But for all of Kefka's seemingly rabid offense, Gaben has always been capable of dealing with a lot of punishment. He fights through his beating to deliver a couple of deft drop kicks. There's also a gruff top rope swinging DDT to Kefka which seems to have turned the tide. Kefka rakes the back, inflicting some pain to Gabe, before Gabe responds with a neckbreaker and a World's Strongest Slam, but that's answered with a Kef-5 to score a 2.9 against the GM. Kefka continues to attack Gabe hard, preforming a Son of a Sandworm twice to GM's head, busting him open but still can’t put him away for three. Newell fights on, with Kefka refocuses on the big man's arms and legs with a few submission attempts, to no end. Kefka throws everything he can at Gabe, and gets close to a three count several times, but every time Gabe is able to kick out just before, keeping him in alive. Despite the momentum being against him, Gabe still presses on, using a break in the action to throw Kefka against a corner, and then do a running attack onto Kefka, the force of it seeming to be enough to pull a three count from seemingly out of nowhere, and winning Gabe the match, Winner Other Plot Meanwhile, Sonic the Hedgehog and Knuckles the Echidna butt heads over Knuckles' upcoming Casual Championship match against Segata Sanshiro. Sonic warns Knuckles not to take the champ lightly, but Knuckles insists that he can handle it just fine. Besides, the duo have their upcoming bout with GameCenter FU for the Co-Op Championship ahead of them next week. Knuckles questions whether Sonic's concern is related to having his partner be in good shape for the match up ahead, and that he's jealous of his success. Sonic reminds him that he hasn't won the belts yet, and Knuckles responds that he will, soon enough. Casual Championship Match Matchup Highlights Knuckles comes in hot to this one, with a strong style in contrast to the stern, calculated demeanor of Sanshiro. Early on this clash of styles plays the champion's favor, as he takes down the Echidna with some well-executed martial arts takedowns. Knuckles answers with a snap huracanrana, followed shortly by a tilt-a-whirl backbreaker. Matsumoto is having circles run around him, pushing him to mix in a little more brawling into his offense. He drives his knees into Knux's gut with authority, and hits him with a Rising Sun, causing Knuckles to respond with a catch emerald cutter. Segata pulls Knuckles into an Obama roll that ends with no victor, causing the pair to stand up and continue to trade blows. Segata tries to get off a comeback, but Knuckles works to delay him, tossing him over the ropes, and out of the ring, denying its use, before another emerald cutter lands against Segata. Segata kicks out just in time to keep going, as Knuckles continues to attack, trying to take him down. Segata Segata hits two DDTs in short succession, trying to push back, before landing a Streets of Rage Cutter, bringing him right back into it. Knuckles doesn’t give up, but at this point, he’s clearly having trouble, as Sageta keeps pushing on and on, over and over to wear him down. In the end, Segata lands a DDT to Knuckles’s face, before following it up with streets of rage cutter to finally take Knuckles down, and defending his title. In an example of 2KQuality, Segata is handed a second identical Casual Championship belt after he wins for reasons unknown. Winner Results Segata Sanshiro retains the Casual Title. He now has three successful title defenses under his belt. Other Plot Solid Snake talks to Proto Man, who had taken Gray Fox from the hospital after his injury. Proto explains that Snake's ally wouldn't have survived his injuries unless drastic action was taken. So, the robot took him to the man who repaired him after he had been scrapped by Air Man last season, someone who could be trusted. Snake remains skeptical, stating that fixing a man is different from fixing a machine, but Protoman assures him that Fox would be getting a chance he wouldn't have otherwise. "RETURN OF GANON" Match Matchup Highlights Ganondorf starts to dominate almost from the word go, controlling Duke almost perfectly inside the ring, before letting lose a Gerudo Valley Driver. Duke tries to get going, and even lands a few hits, but eventually Ganondorf takes advantage of the Extreme Rules stipulation and nails Duke in the head with a kendo stick, beating him savagely. Duke is able to get off a piledriver, followed by a stunner, but Ganondorf is up quickly, and slams Duke onto the nearby stairs. Duke grabs a hammer, only for Ganon to grab it off him, and then discard it, as if taunting Duke that she doesn’t need it. A second GVD gets is all it take to keep Duke down, Ganondorf getting an impressive win, leaving the VGCW universe shocks at how quick he did it. Winner Other Plot Sonic comes out to the ring to thank his fans for their support, and assures everyone that this time, he's here to stay! Unfortunately, Phoenix Wright attacks the hedgehog in the ring, only to be interrupted by the arrival of the new security team. With The Disciplinary Committee hot on his heels, Phoenix flees the ring, bringing an end to the broadcast. Category:Broadcast Category:Singles Category:Triple Threat Category:Tag Team Category:Newcomer Challenge Category:VGCW VS. WWE Category:Hell in a Cell Category:Casual Championship Category:Main Division